Where Are We Now?
by Alpha Ace
Summary: After a mysterious incident involving a lost logia Fate finds herself transported into television shows from Earth with her and her friends as the characters. And she's the only one who notices something is wrong. Wackiness Ensues.
1. Discovery Arc I

**A/N: **_Guess what show I chose first, answer at end!_

"Come on, we got vampire to dust" Nanoha said as she pulled a stake out of her leather jacket.

"Vampires? What are you talking about?" Fate asked confused as the other members of the group grabbed weapons.

"You know, vampires, fangs, blood, shouldn't you be the expert since you _are_ one?" Nanoha replied.

"Even though right now I'd love to find out what's wrong with her, we got other things to worry about, things like _blood sucking fiends_" Yuuno said as he loaded his crossbow. "No offense, Fate."

"Yeah, let's go. We can talk about what's wrong with Fate-chan later. You still up for a fight?" Nanoha asked.

"Well, uh...yes but I don't think I have bar- wait, my heart's not beating, is everyone else's heart beating?" Fate asked slightly panicked.

"Maybe she hit her head when she fought those vamps before" Hayate suggested.

Nanoha sighed. "I don't have time for this, let's just go! When you see the guys with the fangs and lumps on their face, put a stake in their heart, simple. Here" Nanoha tossed a wooden stake at Fate who caught it easily.

The group hurried out the library doors, now prepared for battle. Fate couldn't help but wonder what was going on, one minute she was in her barrier jacket about to grab the lost logia, then the next she was in a school library wearing a leather coat with her friends talking about vampires. For now, she decided, it would be best to play along.

It didn't take long for them to find the vampires; they were just inside a club called The Bronze. "Alright, here's the plan, I'll go in through the front with Fate-chan and get their attention, you two go in through the side" Nanoha ordered. Hayate and Yuuno nodded and headed off. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's um...stake them" Fate answered. Nanoha nodded and kicked open the front door and walked in, with Fate behind her.

"We will feast upon you're delicious blood!" one of the vampires was saying as they entered. "Oh, the slayer! We were expecting you! You walked right into a trap, prepare for death!"

Immediately, two vampires jumped down from the ceiling, grinning menacingly.

Nanoha nonchalantly staked both of the vampires. "That all you got? My _mom_ could put up a better fight!"

"No, I have much more in store for you slayer! Come on boys, let's bag a slayer tonight!" the leader of the vampires commanded.

A group of vampires charged at the pair. Nanoha easily dodged the fist that headed towards her, while Fate surprised herself how easily she blocked the attack of one of the vampires. Fate plunged the stake in her hand into the vamp's heart, the vampire immediately turned to dust.

"Oh, that's what you meant by dusting!" Fate said happily. She was promptly punched across the room after letting her guard down. "_Ow_, that hurts more than it looks on TV." Fate stood up and easily staked a vampire that went to attack her. She was rather pleased how she didn't seem to miss the heart even once.

She was also surprised when Yuuno and Hayate charged in and also were able to hit the heart. Shouldn't it be a little harder to land a stake in someone's heart?

It didn't take long after that to finish off the vampires. "How could you defeat me? I'm no ordinary vampire! I'm the lord of the undead, the king of darkness! You are nothing, nothing!" the leader raved.

"Yeah, yeah" Nanoha said as she threw her shot the loaded crossbow, the stake hit its heart and it turned to dust a second after. "They always do that."

"Since we staked all those vamps we should probably find out what's wrong with Fate-chan" Hayate said.

"Yeah, tell us what's wrong, have a nervous breakdown after you couldn't find anything else to brood over?" Yuuno asked sarcastically.

"I brood?" Fate asked.

"All of us angst, a lot."

"Why?

"It's complicated, it's like there's some all powerful god controlling our life that likes to watch us suffer and tear every bit of happiness away from us in the most cruel and unfortunate time. He and all the other gods are probably like, hey look what I just did, I killed all those guys because they didn't expect it, isn't it great?"

"That sounds really bad. I don't think I like this world much, I want go home."

Nanoha stared at Fate for a moment. "This Fate-chan is really weird. I kind of miss the whole mysterious bad girl act."

"Me, weird? You're the ones slaying vampires like it's as easy as poking someone with a stake, and apparently there's something really unlucky about this place! Not only that, you keep all these weapons at a school library? Any student could just go and get one! I mean, really, how does the principle miss that? Not only that, no one here seemed to care we just killed several vampires."

"Are you okay?"

Fate sighed. This place was so different then what she was used to, while traveling the depths of space was a routine thing, slaying vampires with her friends acting as if this was their normal everyday life. _This must be a dream or an illusion like the time with the Book of Darkness_ Fate thought. That's when an idea hit her. The lost logia she was about to capture probably sent her mind to this strange, made up world! If that was the case, she could just escape the same way as last time.

"This isn't real." Fate stated calmly.

"Right, because we're all figments of your imagination, why didn't we notice that before?" Nanoha said sarcastically.

"This isn't real, and I want to _leave!"_ she said this time with more force.

And nothing happened.

"That didn't work."

Nanoha opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by suddenly having her neck snapped.

"Did that ju-just happen? Nanoha!" Fate yelled as she leaned down to check her pulse, despite the fact that she was definitely dead.

"Oh, don't worry her, this happens a lot. She'll come back sooner or later. It's kind of her thing" Hayate explained.

"You don't…care?" Fate asked shakily.

"She never stays dead. Her heart stopped, she jumped into a magical portal, and got shot with a bullet through the chest. Having her neck snapped by a random demon isn't even that hard to fix" Yuuno replied.

"Now I really, _really_ want to leave."

At that moment, a large portal made of magical energy appeared in front of her.

"Not what I was expecting" Yuuno muttered as she stared at it. "We probably should wait until Nanoha comes back before we do something stupid like jumping in it."

"If Nanoha ever wakes up tell her I'm sorry. If you guys are still around after I leave, that is" Fate said as she jumped through the portal without a second's hesitation.

"What did I just say?" Yuuno grumbled angrily. "Stupid, suicidal vampires…"

~…~

Fate blinked. One minute she was some sort of vampire killer, one portal later, she was here, wearing some lame looking yellow colored spandex costumes, fighting some straw themed monster. "This is going to be one long day."

**A/N:** Odd idea? Yes. Done before? Yes. Have I actually seen one for Nanoha? No.

The first show chosen was Buffy the Vampire Slayer, with Nanoha as Buffy, Fate as Angel, Hayate as Willow, and Yuuno as Xander. Ignore the minor continuity problems with the Buffy scenario.

Who could guess the show? Hopefully, all of you.

And the show at the end was…

I'm not telling! Not yet, since it's continued from that point in the next chapter. I think it's obvious, though maybe that's just because I'm the writer, so if would help me out if you reviewed and told me you're guess!

Yes, that's my not so subtle way of telling you to review. Now go my readers, review like the wind!


	2. Discovery Arc II

**A/N: Chapter 2: There is Another **or **Power Rangers: Magical Force!**

Now remember kids! This is just a fanfic I really should just relax.

~…~

This was her fifth day of being in this world, and she had yet to find any idea how to get back home. It wasn't as easy as the last time, where all she had to do was to say a few words. Although this world wasn't that bad, it certainly was better than the one with the vampires. The atmosphere was cheerer, there were no deaths, and the bad guys weren't hard to defeat. Honestly, Fate wouldn't mind staying here a week or two.

The amount of fiery explosions were however, quite annoying. Fate also preferred the black costume better than the yellow one she was given. But luckily, if the next episode segment was to be believed, there would be some swapping. She was still, completely baffled by the existence _of_ a next episode segment, but years of being a top notch enforcer had taught her three things, the universe is filled with strange things, to use whatever you had, and lastly, don't touch potentially dangerous lost logia.

"Hey, Fate-chan?"

Fate still had confidence that she could break through this illusion and get back home, or have her friends rescue her from it. She preferred doing it herself; she never liked being a burden.

"Fate-chan!"

How many days had passed outside, on Midchilda? She had heard of how sometimes you could spend years in an illusion and only have a few moments past in the real world.

Before she could even begin thinking about how her friends were doing, she was smacked with a book.

"Ow!" Fate said as she turned to her attacker.

"You shouldn't space out during class, Fate-chan," Nanoha chastised. "Anyway, do you have a pen I can borrow?"

Fate quickly pulled one out and handed it to Nanoha, who sat behind her. It was nice to be in school again with all her friends. Things felt much easier back then.

~…~

"Somehow, those pathetic power rangers have foiled my scheme yet again!" Quattro whined. "If I ever find out their real identities I would make them pay!"

"Maybe you should try something new, next time," Cinque suggested helpfully. "Like, I don't know, maybe start by making the monster big, instead of when it's about to be pummeled."

Quattro waved her hand dismissively. "No, no, that's just silly Cinque. The Doctor would allow something like that! He always says to make sure our plains have flair, doing that has no style at all. They may even think some other villain sent that monster."

Cinque sighed. "I liked you better before the Doctor reprogrammed you."

"How absurd! Our great and kind leader would never do such a thing! This is no time to be complaining, we're already behind, and we should have already chosen who will make the monster for the rangers to fight by now."

Wendi waved her hand enthusiastically. "Me! I have an idea for this monster, it relates to what problems they may have as teenagers!"

Quattro thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "No we did that yesterday, but we can still our scheme related to their problems."

Suddenly Jail burst through the door dramatically, his lab coat billowing behind him. "I have an idea."

"Doctor!" the numbers shouted surprised.

"See, I was casually having conservation with one of the teachers at the local high school that the rangers _definitely_ do not attend. When I saw these teenagers wearing these red, yellow, blue, green, and white outfits, just like the colors the power rangers wear, they even sound similar. I'm getting off track, they mentioned a school dance," Jail explained.

"That's brilliant! A dance monster, we'll work on it immediately, Doctor!" Quattro said happily.

"How will this be different then the last ten times?" Cinque asked, sometimes it felt like she was the only sane member of the team. Of course when you work with a mad scientist and his cyborg creations, they are bound to be less then sane. It was probably a fluke that let her think like a normal person.

"Because the power of dance is unstoppable!" Wendi answered. "It's a proven fact that no one has ever stopped evil while dancing."

~…~

The entire team was assembled in their base which was hidden underground. The team, which consisted of Nanoha, Fate, Chrono, Yuuno, and Hayate, did what any group of super powered teenagers would do in an underground lair, they watched TV.

"I really like this show, what is it called again? Super Sentai?" Yuuno asked.

Hayate nodded. "I told you guys it was good! This is basically the TV version of our lives."

Chrono checked his watch, before looking back up at the screen. "They should have attacked us by now," Chrono stated. "What do you think they're doing?"

Fate would have commented but she was too distracted by the show, she had seen an episode or two of this show back when she lived on Earth. This was an interesting new revelation, were the worlds she was being placed in based on TV programs?

"Maybe their fans of this show too?" Hayate suggested jokingly.

"Is it bad that I think that's entirely possible?" Nanoha asked.

"We may be able to defeat all those minions they send to attack us, but that doesn't mean we should take them lightly. These are real, dangerous people; they may even be trying to trick us with all these attacks," Chrono said. "They're smart, we shouldn't underestimate them."

~…~

"_Come on team! Let's finish him with the Tri-Canon!"_

Nove walked into the room, Jail was inside watching that TV Wendi found after she was defeated by the rangers who were on the screen.

"What's this?" Nove asked.

"A television show, it's called Super Sentai," Jail explained. "It seems it's centered on our archenemies! That's..! It's…! Madness, that's what it is! We are much more interesting than them! Scrap whatever plans we have, this is an outrage that can't be left alone. Uno!"

She walked into the room immediately. "Yes, Doctor?"

"Find out what station broadcast this show, and then send them a letter that orders them to change the show from about the power rangers to about _us!_ No, wait, I'll tell them in person, it's much more threatening. Open a portal, and get the troops ready, the Doctor's going to make a house call!"

~…~

"You'd think that somebody smart would be confident enough that they wouldn't have to keep throwing the fact he's a doctor in our face. Out of the three times we actually talked to him, he said words like diagnosis and house call a lot. I think we're making too big of a deal about him" Nanoha said.

Before Chrono could reply the alarm sounded. "Looks like he's made his move, let's go rangers!" he hopped off the couch and ran towards his motorcycle.

"Yay…" Yuuno mumbled sarcastically as he followed.

"But they haven't played the next episode preview yet! Can't we wait a few minutes?" Hayate asked as she pointed to the screen.

"Nope, now come on before Chrono blows a casket" Nanoha answered as she dragged Hayate towards the vehicles. "Hurry up Fate-chan!"

"Right, sorry!" Fate said as she turned off the TV and rushed after them. She climbed into her yellow car as Chrono, sitting on his blue motorcycle put on his helmet. Hayate and Nanoha went into Yuuno green jeep, since their vehicles were destroyed two days ago.

Chrono drove out of the lair first, with Fate behind him and Yuuno at the end.

"So where are they attacking this time?" Fate asked.

"TV station, the same one that broadcasts Super Sentai, do you think there's a connection?" Nanoha asked.

"They probably just don't like the show," Hayate answered.

"Or they could be using the channel to brainwash people all over the country" Chrono suggested.

"The Doctor already did that," Yuuno reminded them. "Two weeks ago, there's no way they'd do it again."

"Let's speed up," Chrono said as he revved his motorcycle and sped up.

~…~

Jail entered the building with a smirk, and a monster with a jukebox for a body and two tentacles for arms. There was a group of identical robotic soldiers' right behind the monster.

"I demand to see your leader immediately. As you can see my friends aren't very patient, it'd be in your best interest to bring them now! Before I get angry! You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!"

The people in the lobby scattered, running in all different directions trying to get away from danger.

"You won't be seeing anybody, Doctor! Consider your scheme canceled," Chrono yelled as he drove into the building on his motorcycle knocking over a few soldiers at the same time. He spun, taking out a few more, before the robots backed away.

"Impressive entrance, I'll give you points for that. Now, who exactly are you?" Jail asked calmly.

"Why don't I show you?" Chrono raised his arm revealing a device strapped to his wrist that looked like it was made out of plastic. "Magic Force, transform!"

His clothing was quickly replaced with blue spandex.

"The blue ranger? Surprising, but I like it! Too bad I must destroy you, minions!" Jail commanded as they began attacked Chrono.

They were quickly blown away by Fate running them over in her car. "You're not the only one who can make a flashy entrance!"

Jail scowled. "It's you, enough of this! I can't stand to be in the same room as the rangers any longer, destroy them all! Tre, Sette! Come out and play!" he shouted.

On cue Tre and Sette jumped out of the shadows, their weapons ready.

In perfect synchronization Hayate, Nanoha, and Yuuno in their ranger form, jumped into the room knocking three soldiers out of the way.

"Now this seems like a fight!" Nanoha said enthusiastically.

Fate hopped out of her car and promptly transformed. "I'll distract Tre and Sette, somebody grab the Doctor," Fate said.

"I'll take him," Nanoha volunteered.

"You'll try," Jail replied.

Fate ran towards Tre and Sette, who were more or less evenly matched with her. Chrono and Hayate fought the jukebox monster; Yuuno took care of the robot soldiers while Nanoha went to confront Jail.

"Humph, you've fallen straight into my trap, rangers!" Jail exclaimed. The jukebox monster emitted a large screech that paralyzed the power rangers. "Do you really think I came here without a plan? You all are just insects beneath my boot! The only chance you had at surviving was gone when you entered the building!"

Out of nowhere the jukebox monster was shot at repeatedly, and then a black clad ranger jumped into the room and finished it with a single punch.

"It's you! The mysterious sixth ranger! Now is the perfect time to finish all of you rangers at once!" Jail yelled as he pulled a switch out of his lab coat. "I'll send you all to another dimension!"

The black ranger walked over to Jail, knocking over whoever got in his way, with ease the black ranger pried the switch from his hands.

"It's time for you to leave this place," the black ranger said as he turned to Fate.

"W-what?" she asked confused.

"You want to get home right? There's no way you'll do that by staying here forever, it's time for you to leave," the black ranger flicked the switch and a large portal appeared in the middle of the room. It looked just like the one Fate saw in the vampire world. Inside was nothing but darkness. "Go."

Fate nodded hesitantly, and jumped in.

The black ranger nodded before jumping in as well.

**A/N: **And Mooniecat was right, the show at the end was power rangers. Besides that I like this chapter better than the first one. It's longer, and I crammed in more shout outs.

And yes, I lied when I said Fate was the only one who notices in the fanfic description.

I didn't leave a little scene of where Fate is stuck in now, because right now I'm not sure, but I have an idea what show to pick. But you can still guess what show I may pick, who knows you may be right. If anyone can guess what show I pick next chapter since there are no hints, there will be a reward :D.

So take a stab at it and review! And thanks to everyone who did review!

That's all folks!


	3. Discovery Arc III

**A/N: Chapter 3: Ties that Bind** or **Who the hell is that guy?**

_The world is full of people, billions of them. All going about their everyday lives, each with their own history, family and friends. And what made us meet our friends? Was it destiny? Was it fa-_

"Does this have a point? Or are you going to keep wasting everybody's time?"

_Excuse me! This is my part! You're not supposed to make your entrance until at least half way through!_

"Halfway through? I won't let anything decide when I show up! And there's nothing you can do about it. You're just a voice, after all."

_I am more powerful than you could ever be! I am beyond comprehension! You dare mock me!_

"Yes, do you have a problem? What are you going to do about it? Talk me to death?"

_Damn it! You're so annoying! Enough of this! They don't pay me to deal with you people. Screw the narration! Let's just get on with it! _

~…~

Fate landed safely on her feet. She couldn't help wonder if she just heard two people arguing. Ignoring it, she walked out of the dank alley and into a busy street. All the people walking around on the streets were strangers. If she was right, then somebody would should randomly app-

A yellow taxi rode up in front of the sidewalk, right beside Fate. "You look lost, need a ride?" asked the taxi driver.

She nodded and smiled as she entered the back seat of the taxi. "I'm new in town, just here visiting a couple of old friends," it wasn't a complete lie. "You don't happen to know a Nanoha Takamachi? Or a Hayate Yagami?"

"You're friends with Yagami?" the taxi driver asked disbelievingly. "What a coincidence eh? To her usualspot then?"

"The usual spot would be great, thanks," Fate answered. The taxi began moving. "How do you know Hayate?"

"I drive her around a lot," the taxi driver replied. "For someone like her, it's good to have a trustworthy driver. How do you know her?"

"Childhood friends," Fate said. "I thought it would be nice to see her again. So, do you know where Nanoha Takamachi lives? Has Hayate talked about her?"

His expression became serious. "You don't know?"

"It's been a long time since I've seen them," Fate said quickly. "Can you explain what happened between them?"

"Sorry, I don't think I gave you my name yet, it's Vice," he introduced. "Now what was your name?"

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown," she answered. "It's nice to meet you." _Again,_ Fate added mentally.

"Oh, so you're Testarossa, what's with the Harlaown?" Vice smiled. "Hayate is going to be glad to see you. But you want to know what's going on with Hayate and Takamachi. It's a bit of a long story, really. The gist of it is, Takamachi left the Company because of her daughter, and Hayate stayed and is, well, the boss. She obviously didn't approve."

"Co-"Fate started but was interrupted by Vice making a swift turn and pulling up in front of a building, what looked like a paper company.

"Here we are," Vice announced. "Don't worry about paying me, a friend of Hayate's, is a friend of mine. If you don't mind, I'm going to head out. There are bills to pay."

Nodding, Fate got out of the car and waved at Vice as he drove off. She walked into the building, wondering if her two best friends got into a fight because Nanoha quit working at a…paper company. The inside was a reception office. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Fate walked up to the desk.

"How can I help you today?" asked Shari who sat at the desk.

"I'd like to speak with Hayate Yagami, I'm Fate Testarossa," she replied. Vice didn't seem to know she was a Harlaown. It was possible she wasn't adopted by Lindy in this world.

Shari adjusted her glasses to cover the look of shock on her face. "_The_ Testarossa?" Fate nodded. "I'll contact her right away!" Shari picked up the receiver on the phone and pressed a button. "Ah, hello! Yes, I know you're very busy, but it's very important. You have a guest… the name is Fate Testarossa. Yes, I'll get her to your office right away." She hung up the phone and turned to Fate. "I'll esc-"

Before Shari could finish her sentence, the doors to the building swung open and two lightning bolts were shot and hit the wall above Shari. "I want some answers!" yelled a very angry familiar voice. "Where is my mama?"

Fate turned around to see Vivio, in her adult mode, storming into the building, wearing normal clothing. In this case, black leather. When Fate turned back to the desk, Shari was already gone. "Vivio? What are you doing?" Fate asked.

All her fury disappeared for a moment. "Fate-mama? Is that really you? I haven't seen you since…" Before Fate knew what was going on, Vivio was hugging her. She was also quite strong. "Fate-mama! I've been so scared! With Nanoha-mama gone too, I was all alone."

"A-air," Fate gasped.

Blushing, Vivio let go of Fate. "Sorry, mama, it's just that I've missed you. What are you doing here anyway, Fate-mama?"

She really didn't have a good answer, one that Vivio would accept anyway. "Coming here was a brave move Vivio," Hayate had made her entrance. Signum and Zafira were beside her. Zafira was in his wolf form. "Well, maybe not so brave, since it's _you_ we're talking about."

All that fury returned with a vengeance. "Where's my mama?" Vivio yelled as small objects began to float into the air and lightning crackled around her.

"How should I know?" Hayate asked. "I haven't seen you or your mama for awhile now. Calm down before you break something!"

The lightning stopped and the objects fell to the ground, including a vase that was now separated into little pieces. "Wait, you didn't take her?" Vivio asked as she titled her head.

"Course not! We probably would have blown up half the city if we tried to do that," Hayate replied as she looked around the room than sighed. "You're definitely Nanoha-chan's daughter, you completely destroyed the lobby."

"Anyone care to explain what the hell is going on?" Fate asked.

"Nanoha-mama has gone missing," Vivio answered.

"More than just that, I kind of need a lot of explaining," Fate said. "From the very beginning."

"Very beginning? The very very beginning?" Hayate asked. "Wouldn't that be a waste of time for everyone?"

"Yes, the very very beginning," Fate replied. "It's because I have….um, amnesia."

"Didn't you just say my name?" Vivo asked.

"And you remember your own name because you told Shari it," Hayate added.

Fate sighed. "It's a strange case of amnesia okay? Can we just get on with it please?"

"Well, since we have other things to worry about, I'll just give you the short version. Your mom and my guardian, Gil Graham were a part of this group, the founders of the Company, an organization that deals with extraordinary powers. Nanoha, a good friend of ours, got involved in this at a young age. Years later, the founders are all dead or missing, I take charge of the Company. Carim gives me a prophecy about a girl with the ability to copy powers. Vivio comes along, Nanoha basically adopts Vivio, we get in a fight, you leave to go somewhere and that's basically it," Hayate explained.

"Okay, and now Nanoha is missing?" Fate asked.

"Apparently," Hayate answered. "I didn't do anything though! There is something that are more of a threat than Nanoha is. She may not approve of the Company anymore, but I know she wouldn't hurt any innocent person."

"Who?" Vivio asked innocently.

"We don't know it's real name, but it looks like it's going with, Traveler," Hayate replied. "Traveler has killed several humans with special abilities, and it's body count keeps increasing. It may have the same powers as Vivio, because we have reports of Traveler using multiple abilities."

"Do you think Nanoha was taken by this, Traveler?" Fate said.

"There's a chance, Nanoha's ability is one Traveler might be interested in," Hayate sighed. "God help us if Traveler gets the White Devil's power."

~...~

"Damn, I think I just showed up half way through," the former black ranger sighed. "But this world seems more interesting than the last one. Instead of boring, predictable foes, this world had a rather clever one. In fact, she wasn't even sure she could defeat this villain, not with the power she was given.

But she could definitely put a good fight. Perhaps she could find that Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. Fate was different than everyone else in this world and by far the most interesting. She also happened to be the newest addition to the Lost Logia's archive.

However, it wouldn't be much fun for Fate to discover her identity so soon, she couldn't do that until she found out who exactly Fate was. That meant she was going to need a disguise, and she had the perfect idea in mind.

"The stage is set, let's have some fun!" she smiled as she hopped out of the tree and landed on the ground. She had work to do.

~...~

It was time, with what he has here, he can finally track her down.

Find what is rightfully his.

She has eluded him for far too long, now it is time for her to serve her original purpose.

The time has come for him to become everything he has dreamed of becoming, complete.

Nothing was going to stand in his way, if he had anything to do with it.

Only one could.

And she was right here, locked up in a cell.

It was time for things to come to an end.

Not for long because it talked to him, his hunger for knowledge.

He had an

unlimited desire.

**A/N:** I have returned from slaying the foul beast known as Nanowrimo. And I'm happy to report I'm a winning wrimo.

I have to apologize for not getting the chapter out before I went into Nanowrimo mode or releasing it during the first week of December, but I'll make it up to you, promise!

You actually guessed some of the possible options of the third chapter, so I think you deserve a runner up prize, but you're going to have to wait a bit to get it :P

Also, since I missed a month of fanficing, that means I have a lot to catch up on, so I need your opinion. **Should I update twice a week or have longer chapters? Review to tell me your answer!**

Long author notes is long.


	4. Discovery Arc IV

**A/N: Chapter 4: Discovery Arc End**

"Where should we start?" Fate asked. "She could be anywhere. How long has she been missing?"

Hayate, Fate and Vivio were in Hayate's office coming up with a plan to find Nanoha. Signum and Zafira had gone to deal with another incident that was happening, involving a mysterious masked thief that used red lightning. "Nanoha-mama has been gone for a week," Vivio answered.

Before Hayate could speak the door was kicked down.

It was Shari, her eyes were unfocused. "I'm supposed to give you this," she said in a monotone as she thrusted her right arm forward, a folded piece of paper in her hands. Cautiously, Hayate took it.

"Dear Miss Yagami, I would like to inform you that I have in my possession, Miss Takamachi. If you wish to rescue her, she will be at her home. Be warned, I have collected many powers, any number of people with only one ability will be useless against me. Signed Traveler," Hayate read out loud. "Well, this is obviously a trap."

"The timing of everything is suspicious too," Fate noted. "They sent you the note after Vivio came here. Do you think he's trying to lure Vivio out there?"

"Hmm, I'm not completely sure how Traveler gets its powers but I think it might not be very appropriate to tell Vivio," Hayate said. "If Traveler was able to get to Vivio and take her power. It would be so much easier for it to get even more powers. It'd be killing two birds with one stone, getting a godlike power and taking out the only other person that could stop him."

Vivio thought about it for a moment. "So all I have to do is go home and beat this guy up?" she asked.

"Um... yes but-" Fate answered.

"Then I'm going to go beat him up and save Nanoha-mama," Vivio decided. "Simple as that."

"It's not as simple as that," Hayate replied. "You might be able to beat Traveler. At this point, we're not sure how many powers he has, and from what Signum told me when she fought with Traveler, it's very skilled with using its powers. Which is honestly, something you can't do."

"But in the letter it says people with only one ability will be useless!" Vivio argued. "I have more than one power! That means I can do this!"

Hayate facepalmed. "Sometimes I forget your still a little kid because you walk around looking like that. Fine, you can go ahead and fight Traveler but at least stock up on some powers. That'd probably give you enough of an advantage." She turned to Fate who was preoccupied with waving her hand in front of a spaced out Shari's face. "Are you done?"

Fate blushed. "Um...yes, let's go."

~...~

"Stop!" Signum shouted as she pulled out her sword. The masked red lightning thief cursed as she turned around to see Signum whose sword was pointed right at her. A clothing store was the last place she expected to be caught. "Put your hands up."

She slowly turned around and did what she was told. "Last time I checked cops don't carry around swords. Isn't that a little old fashioned?" she asked a smirk on her face.

"Just because it's old doesn't mean it's useless," Signum replied.

"Do you want to test that out?" her right hand glowed red as she fired an arc of red lightning at Signum who simply smirked and blocked it with her sword. "What? That's not a regular sword."

"I had this sword customized, with the upgrades on it, I have no problems going up against people like you," Signum explained. "Give up, you don't stand a chance."

"That's where your wrong," the masked red lightning thief said confidently. "People like you can't stop me, the only ones who stand a chance are, well, that Fate Testarossa-Harl something. Step aside, I have things to do."

"We'll see about that," Signum rushed forward and slashed at the thief who barely managed to avoid it. Signum continued with the assault and kept on attacking which made the thief keep moving backwards to avoid the attacks.

Frowning, the thief shot blasts of lightning out randomly hoping to just get Signum to stop.

It worked, mostly.

While she was shooting out lightning, Signum had managed to cut her. It wasn't too serious but the thief was impressed. For a fake, Signum was quite good.

The lightning hadn't managed to actually hit Signum but just the areas around her. The thief quickly ran behind one of the clothes racks. Signum raised her sword.

Smiling, the thief kicked the rack of clothes into Signum and made a run for it. She was almost at the door when another clothes rack slid past the door. Turning to the left, where the rack came from was Signum charging at her.

"Damn! Don't you give up?" the thief made a black charred line on the floor right in front of Signum, stopping her in tracks. She opened the door and was about to go through it if it wasn't for all the police cars outside waiting.

"I never come unprepared," Signum stated. "You never had a chance of escaping. Do you want to try and come peacefully this time?"

"Tricky," the thief complimented.

"My name is Signum, a member of the Company," she introduced. "And this," she lifted up her sword. "Is my blade Levantine. What's your name?"

"My name is..."

~...~

He paced back and forth across the room. "My, what have you been teaching her? She's late, when she gets here, you should teach her to come to her appointments on time."

"You never wrote a time she should be here on the note," Nanoha pointed out.

He stared at his tied up prisoner for a moment. "Oh, that's right, I didn't write a time. My mistake. But you'd think she'd be in a rush to save you, her precious mother."

"Right, because it's not painfully obvious it was a trap," Nanoha replied. "She is very smart for her age, you know. Hell, even a seven year old could figure out it was a trap."

~...~

"Explain to me again how it you could tell it was a trap?" Vivio asked innocently as Hayate drove the car to Nanoha's house. Fate sat up front beside Hayate, while Vivio sat in the back.

"Traveler wants to have as many powers as it can possibly get," Hayate said. "You have the power to copy any power around you, then he kidnaps your mom and says that only people with more than one power can defeat him. Do you get it now?"

"Oh, so Traveler wants to take my power. How does he take powers anyway?"

There was a pause.

"Um... ask your mom after we find her," Hayate replied. She passed her cell phone to Fate. "Call Signum and tell her to meet up with us at Nanoha's house. You remember how to use a cell phone right?"

~...~

_"It's a very weird type of amnesia! No, I'm not making this up!" _Fate Testarossa insisted. _"Oh, wait, Signum picked up... um, hi. How's it going over there?"_

"Good, I caught the thief," Signum answered. "What's the matter, Testarossa?"

_"We found out where Nanoha is, Hayate wants you to meet us at Nanoha's house, as soon as possible,"_ Fate replied.

"I see," Signum said. "I'll be there shortly after I drop off the prisoner. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and turned to the thief that sat beside her.

"So, that person you were just talking to was Fate Testarossa wasn't it?" the thief asked.

"Yes," she answered. "You're not going to cause any more trouble right?"

The thief thought it over. "Sorry Signum! I know this is completely unfair but I really need to go where Fate's going." The thief muttered something. "See ya." And like that, she vanished, leaving a surprised Signum starting at the space the thief was in a second ago.

~...~

"Let's crash the car into the house!" Hayate suggested crazily. "I've always wanted to crash the car into Nanoha's house."

Fate blinked. Hayate hadn't seem like the crazy type in this world. "Are you insane? That's a stupid idea! We could get seriously hurt or maybe accidently kill Nanoha or Traveler. And Nanoha would kill us if we destroyed her house."

"I wouldn't worry about the house being destroyed Fate, there's going to be a huge battle between two people with very destructive powers," Hayate said. "The house is going to be ruined either way. It'd be fun wouldn't it? Let's do it!"

"Mama always said that I should never let Aunt Hayate drive me anywhere," Vivio informed them. "Because Aunt Hayate always breaks something when she drives."

Fate blinked. "Vivio, that's the kind of thing you should say before we get into the car."

They weren't too far from Nanoha's house now. Hayate sped up the car and pressed a button on her cell phone and put it on speaker. "Hey, where exactly is Traveler in the house?" she asked.

"In the living room, near the couch, Nanoha is closer to the TV," answered a voice Fate swore was Teana. "I don't think you'll be able to get him without getting her. Honestly, this isn't a very good plan, maybe you should just t-"

"Thanks," Hayate hung up her phone, interrupting the speaker. The car's speed increased even more. "Buckle up guys, this is going to be on _awesome_ crash."

Before Fate could protest, Hayate sped up the car some more and sharply turned into someone's front lawn and without even slowing down a little, crashed into the house without the hesitation any normal sane person would have.

Fate would have found it amusing how this world's Hayate's personality changed so drastically, would have if she wasn't just in a car crash. She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. She stumbled out of the car. The ground was covered in glass and bits of what used to be the wall. Surprisingly, she didn't feel any pain. She should have, since she wasn't in her barrier jacket and didn't have any magic at all.

"Well, this is surprising, I haven't seen you in awhile," an unfamiliar voice said. "How have you been?"

"Good," another voice answered. "I should have known that you would be interested in the new girl."

Fate couldn't help but stare at the two, one of them looked identical to Jail but didn't sound like him, while the other was wearing a mask that covered most of her face and wore all black. The one that looked like Jail was standing an inch from the front of the car. He chuckled. "That was unexpected, if I was a little slower I would have been hit," he said as he walked around the car to get closer to the masked woman standing not too far from Fate.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fate asked confused. Both of them were different than the illusions around her, she knew that for sure.

They both turned to her. "I should probably change back to my real form," suddenly the man changed, he no longer looked like Jail but a older brown haired man whose hair was starting to turn grey, there were a few wrinkles on his face and had brown eyes. "I'm not sure if you know this yet but we're not the same as the people here, we're real and they're fake."

"Yeah, I got that part," Fate said. "What I'm wondering is _where_ are we? And what's making this place up."

"Inside a Lost Logia," the man answered. "Naturally the Lost Logia is creating this. Now since I've answered your question, you should answer one of mine. What's your name?"

"Fate Testarossa-Harlaown," she replied. "Now is there any way to get out of here?"

"If there were, we would have already left," the masked woman said. "Who are you?"

She blinked. "I'm an enforcer working for the TSAB-"

"No, not that. Who are you and why do you look like me?" in one swift motion she took off her mask, revealing an identical face with the same red eyes and blonde hair.

"How dramatic," the man commented. "I was hoping we wouldn't just surprise her and slowly extracted the information out of her before revealing your identity."

Her twin shrugged. "I think just taking off the mask is way more fun than doing it the slow way. So are you going to answer my question? Why do you look exactly like me and have, well, one of the same last name as me?"

"Same last name...?" Fate repeated. "Wait, are you...? This might be a long shot, but are you Alicia Testarossa?"

"Yes," her long not so dead after all sister replied. "Do you know me?"

The simple answer would have been just a yes. But Fate felt like a simple yes would do the real answer much justice. So she went and explained an edited version of the truth. Telling the both of them that she was a clone created by her mother, Precia, who was trying to revive Alicia who she thought was dead not stuck in a Lost Logia. Fate mentioned that Precia did a few illegal things to accomplish that but left out the whole abuse thing, since she remembered Precia was kind to Alicia and it would come out as quite a shock.

"It's been that many years already?" the man asked astonished. "I had always hoped that time in here was much faster than time out there. And if what you said was true and when we were sucked into this Lost Logia our bodies died then that means... we can't go back even if we found a way to leave."

It was only then that the realization hit Fate.

In the real world her body was dead, she was dead. Oh god, what if they already had a funeral for her?

Her head was full of what ifs. What if nobody out there knows she's still alive in here and just leaves her body to rot? What if she was stuck in this Lost Logia forever?

And most definitely the worst thought going through her head was, how was Nanoha, Vivio, and the others dealing with her 'death'.

"We're not going to find a way to leave because there isn't one," Alicia said. "If there was one, we would have found it years ago."

"Well, that may not be exactly true," the man replied. "Fate, you said you were an enforcer?"

"Um...yes," she answered, her mind still running through what might be happening outside.

"There might be a way to get us out of this," the man said. "A way we can't access since we're in the Lost Logia, but people outside it can."

**A/N:**

Yeah, I know, a bit of an abrupt end right there? I also know this chapter came out later than I hoped it would. So, sorry for that.

The next chapter is going to be different than all the other chapters so far, why? Because it's a-

surprise :P. Since Saturday is Christmas, there's going to be some fun stuff for you guys, ahem, what do TV shows have around Christmas?

Yeah, that's right I'm having one of those!

Happy Holidays!


End file.
